robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
V1sion.jpg
They have been saying that I have been having Visions. It all started a couple of weeks ago. It was last period, Friday, one of the best times for a teenager like me who just wanted to get home. We were in English, I think. I was completing the set assignment when my friend walked up to me. His name is Myles, he's only a few months older than me, we had been friends since the start of kindergarten, and I could definitely say that I could trust him with my life. But when I did that day, I suffered the worst consequences "Hey, Leo!" He called as he walked alongside my desk. Dropping my pen, I looked up at him to see what he wanted. "I found this profile on Roblox which I think you should check out," he stated. My eyes rolled as I sighed. Roblox was a distant hobby of mine, I didn't really play that much anymore. When he said this, I just nodded He put a piece of paper on my desk, so I grabbed it and viewed its contents. Myles had just written a name, most likely the strange account's, and a picture tacked on. It was a blank avatar. "Thanks, Myles." He smiled, nodding. "Anything for a friend," he called out before heading back to his own desk. I looked over the paper once more before looking over at Myles, chuckling. The bell went around ten minutes after this, I collected my stuff, got dismissed by the teacher, and began to walk out of the school. The name of this person drawn my intrest, this account sat with me differently than the myths that I explored before quitting. You bet that when I got home, I powered up my computer and hopped onto Roblox. Logging into my old account, I typed the name up into the search bar above. With every letter, I felt myself jitter, shaking almost. My mind raced and I found a smile on my face as I hit enter. The account loaded up quick, and I observed its name one more time. Once my hand had been settled, I looked down at its bio. Empty. I then moved onto its groups, nothing either. Nothing...but a game. It was called 'You're'. My character loaded in, but everything was stripped from it. Just a white model. Around, I saw two figures. They looked...human. They were sat down, talking to one another. One had brown hair, and one had black. Some audio was also coming out of my speakers, it was someone talking about going on a trip down the road. The other nodded said nothing. This felt...odd, almost. Like I knew it. I had never made this game! Shaking my head, I went to click off the game... I stopped. Text appeared on the screen. 'Two "friends" ' it stated. Anger filled me, I clicked off and slammed my desk. This was doing something to my mind, I thought. No! It couldn't be. But then I saw something. His description had changed. Now it had 'refresh' on it. Finding this coincidental, I decided to refresh. The page took a little longer to load, but then it did. The game that I had just played seemed to be deleted, or just updated. What lay in the 'creations' box now was a game called 'seeing'. My instincts made me go to close the page, but I glanced at the name. I laughed, going down and clicking onto the page. The game loaded up and I found myself back in the room with the two figures. Except one was crying, and the other was yelling. The one yelling was the one with brown hair. My speakers starting admitting loud, almost deafening sounds. But I didn't turn them down, I didn't even bat an eyelid, I just looked, and listened. "You idiot! You imbecile! You stupid person!" Came from the speakers, as the yelling kept calling insults out. This made me angrier. Grabbing the lamp next to me, I threw it at the wall. The glass shattering made me jump, and I quickly went to close the page. The words appeared on screen again. 'One betrays another.' I left that one too, not wanting to stay in it for a moment longer. The bio was now updated. 'refresh the'. In a blind stupor, I clicked refresh. As my brain started tearing itself apart, I looked to see another game. The last edition. 'Things'. I joined as quick as I could, my hands vibrating as I screamed inside my mind. The game was just a car and the black-haired figure. He was crying, the sound of his tears bursting through my speakers until they suddenly fizzled, popping. The sound ceased in my room, and I could just see the car drive away. The game was pointless. I went to leave and for the last time, the text appeared. 'Don't leave.' it said. I insisted on leaving, clicking the button what could have been hundreds of times. The text then changed. 'That's not what friends are for." This made my veins course cold blood, which suddenly heated. Both of my arms flung in front of me, ripping everything from my desk up onto the floor. "I'M NOT SEEING THINGS!" I yell. The computer shut off, as well as the lights in my house. Smoke emerged from the back of it, but then I remembered, the name! I began yelling randomly, just shouting as I got out my phone and logged onto Roblox, intent to finish it. Intent to see the answers. My random screams continued as I loaded up their profile. The bio was complete. 'Refresh the page'. I pressed the refesh button and yelled as the page turned black. All that remained was a link. V1sions.jpg. I clicked, Hands sweating and forehead riddled with the fever. The .jpg image loaded up and I froze when I saw it. A rock, flat, a grave. A grave with 'Myles Yawe' etched into it. Myles's grave. Myles had been dead for three years in a car crash. I looked at my phone, seeing the account name. 'ItsMyFault'. Lastly, I looked down at the paper he gave me. "They have been saying that I have been having Visions." In my handwriting. I was the brown haired figure. Myles's death was my fault. He drove off the road in a rage, after 'seeing' my rage. ItsMyFault, and now I'm seeing Visions; A V1sion.jpg.